La aventura de alcantarilla de Max y Chloe
by SomebodyToLove21
Summary: "¡Recuerdo haber escrito esto! Es una historia en donde puedes decidir lo que sucede. Me pregunto si aun puedo llegar al final"
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Bueno, bueno!_

 _En el bonus de Life Is Strange, Before The Storm, Max encuentra un pequeño libro en la habitación de Chloe, el cual contiene esta historia._

 _No tengo muy claro porque me gustó tanto, si fue la creatividad, la ingenuidad o el humor contenido en esta historia; el punto es que decidí traducirla y dejarla escrita en un corto Fanfic, por qué bueno... merece un lugar fijo en este portal, hogar de muchas historias basadas en sus creadoras: Max Y Chloe._

 _En fin, para leer esta historia correctamente sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra y si tomas las decisiones correctas, tal vez vivas para contar esta aventura._

 _¡Mucha suerte piratas!_

* * *

Eres Max y Chloe, las mejores amigas y estudiantes de TOOODAA la escuela.

Estas en clase, en el asiento junto a la ventana, y de repente, una pequeña y adorable ardilla llega a posarse al marco de la ventana.

Es TAAAAAAN adorable.

¿Quieres acariciarla?

* * *

 **Acariciar a la ardilla.** Dirígete al capítulo 8

 **No acariciar a la ardilla.** Dirígete al capítulo 3


	2. Capítulo 2

Eres muy ( _estúpido)_ valiente. Saltas a la alcantarilla. Gracias a Dios, hay una pila de basura (cáscaras de bananas, y pañales sucios) en la que aterrizas. Fiiu!

Oyes un sonido de ardilla en la distancia, así que lo sigues con rapidez.

Hay muchos giros y vueltas. Eventualmente te encuentras un tenedor en el camino, pero ahora no es momento para comer, así que lo bajas y consideras las dos opciones de caminos con los que te acabas de topar.

En el suelo, ves un camino de pequeñas huellas dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda, y un camino de pedazos de papel mordisqueados hacia la derecha.

¿A qué camino te diriges?

* * *

 **Al camino de la izquierda.** Dirígete al capítulo 9

 **Al camino de la derecha.** Dirígete al capítulo 7


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Porque no te gustan las ardillas? Son tan bonitas y adorables. Debes ser una persona perversa.

Ignoras a la pequeña ardilla y esta parece molesta. La ardilla entra a toda velocidad y roba tu libro de notas directamente de tu escritorio, para luego salir a corriendo por la ventana.

"¡Esa ardilla robó mi libro de notas!" le dices a la profesora

"Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas" te responde la Señora Anders sarcásticamente. Claramente sin creerte.

¿Qué haces?

* * *

 **Perseguir a la ardilla.** Dirígete al capítulo 4

 **Quedarte en clase**. Dirígete al capítulo 10


	4. Capítulo 4

Tan pronto como la Señora Anders se voltea, te escabulles fuera del salón de clases por la ventana y persigues a la ardilla. Eso es muy malo, y esperas no meterte en problemas más tarde.

Aunque... probablemente te metas en problemas.

Ya afuera, empiezas a buscar a la ardilla, pero no puedes encontrarla. ¿Dónde está? ¿Se ha ido?

¡Oh, ahí esta! Está de pie cerca de una alcantarilla.

Corres hacia ella, pero la ardilla se asusta y salta por la alcantarilla.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿De veras quieres ir a allá abajo?

* * *

 **Saltar a la alcantarilla.** Dirígete al capítulo 2

 **Buscar otro camino.** Dirígete al capítulo 6


	5. Capítulo 5

Huyes como un gato asustado. Y no te culpo. Esa cosa es asquerosa.

Mientras corres, casi te tropiezas con un pequeño y brillante objeto. Levantas el objeto. Es un encendedor. Tu mamá nunca te deja jugar con encendedores. Pero ella no está aquí ahora ¿o sí?

Esta es tu oportunidad de matar al Rey Rata y proteger TOODOOS los libros de notas de TOODOOS los niños, de una vez por todas.

¿Lo haces?

.

.

.

Solo bromeaba no puedes decidir. Tal vez has podido decidir ciertas cosas en esta historia, pero no hay que olvidar que yo soy la autora aquí. Tienes que atacar al Rey Rata. Pero ¿Cómo quieres atacarlo?

* * *

 **Quemar su cola.** Dirígete al capítulo 11

 **Quemar su trono.** Dirígete al capítulo 13


	6. Capítulo 6

No te culpo, esa alcantarilla luce bastante terrorífica. ¿Pero hay otro camino para bajar?

De repente una bombilla iluminada aparece sobre tu cabeza y lo usas para iluminar el camino hacia tu casa y llegar a tu baño.

Posas ambos pies dentro del retrete y descargas el baño y...

WUUUUUUUUU

Lo próximo que sabes es que estas en la alcantarilla.

En el suelo, ves un camino de pequeñas huellas dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda, y un camino de pedazos de papel mordisqueados hacia la derecha.

¿A qué camino te diriges?

* * *

 **Al camino de la izquierda.** Dirígete al capítulo 9

 **Al camino de la derecha.** Dirígete al capítulo 7


	7. Capítulo 7

Inteligente elección.

Te diriges a la derecha, siguiendo el camino de pedazos de papel mordisqueados.

Después de caminar un rato terminas en una esquina oscura.

De repente no sientes el suelo bajo tus pies y te encuentras nadando en una especie de líquido caliente. Casi como un gran charco pero...

¿Porque este líquido sabe a cebolla?

La habitación se ilumina. Resulta que no estás en un charco, ¡estás en una gran olla llena de sopa! y alrededor de esta hay ardillas sosteniendo cucharas y vistiendo pequeños delantales hechos a medida.

¡Lucen A-DO-RA-BLES!

¡Y la sopa sigue calentándose!

Supongo que no fuiste tan inteligente después de todo. Al menos serás una comida deliciosa.

FIN


	8. Capítulo 8

Te inclinas hacia la ventana para acariciar a la ardilla. Por supuesto, ¿Porque no lo harías? Es una adorable ardilla y quieres acariciarla.

"Hola Señora Ardilla" la saludas

"¡AAAAAAHHHH DEJA DE MORDERME!" Gritas con desesperación, porque la ardilla está ahora mordiéndote la mano.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Tienes rabia. La Señora Anders tiene que dispararte para que no muerdas a alguien más. Esto la entristece.

Supongo que no debiste acariciar a la ardilla

 _ **FIN**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Sabía elección. Tomaste el camino de la izquierda. Caminas derecho... no a la derecha. Derecho a la izquierda. Lo sé, es confuso.

A lo lejos ves a la ardilla. Pero no se está moviendo. De hecho ¡ESTA MUERTA! ¿Quién mataría a una adorable ardilla?

De repente el suelo empieza a temblar y en la esquina aparece una rata gigante. Es la rata más grande que has visto. Es la cosa más grande que has visto. ¡Es el Rey Rata!

El Rey Rata tiene una corona en su cabeza y está de pie frente a un trono hecho de libros de notas, tareas y dibujos.

¿Qué haces?

* * *

 **Correr hacia él.** Dirígete al capítulo 12

 **Huir.** Dirígete al capítulo 5


	10. Capítulo 10

Decides no perseguir a la ardilla. Cuando llega el momento de presentar tu libro de notas, le dices a la Señora Anders que una ardilla lo robó y huyo por la ventana.

Ella no te cree. Recuerda que te dije que no te creía. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? Deberías prestar más atención

De todas formas, la Señora Anders te reporta con el director y pronto te expulsan de la escuela por ser mal estudiante.

Sin la escuela, nunca puedes conseguir un trabajo o ganar dinero.

Terminas viviendo debajo de un puente sin televisión, usando drogas y muriendo joven

Supongo que debiste haber prestado más atención.

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Capítulo 11

Decides quemar su asquerosa, peluda y larga cola. ¡Buen plan!

¡WHOOOOSH! ¡La cola del Rey Rata se incendia! y no le agrada ni un poco. El Rey Rata empieza a enloquecer y zarandear su cola de un lado a otro.

Como ya sabes, o te lo imaginas, en aquella alcantarilla hay todo tipo de basura, incluyendo pañales sucios, los cuales son altamente inflamables (lo cual significa lo mismo que "flamable" por alguna razón)

De repente, toda la alcantarilla empieza a incendiarse y hay asqueroso fuego de alcantarilla a tu alrededor.

¿Realmente así morirás? ¿Por incineración junto al Rey Rata en una asquerosa alcantarilla?

Si, así mueres

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Capítulo 12

Tu padre siempre te ha dicho que hay que correr hacia tus problemas y no huir de ellos. Desafortunadamente elegiste un muy mal momento para empezar a escucharlo.

Corres directamente hacia el Rey Rata. Al principio parece sorprendido. Intentas golpearlo en todo el hocico, pero te olvidas de su asquerosa, peluda y larga cola.

El Rey Rata te envuelve con su cola como una Boa Constructora y te lleva a su boca, tragándote fácilmente.

Ahora puedes ver como luce el interior de una rata, lo cual ayudaría para un asombroso trabajo de biología.

Lástima que no estarás con vida para contarle a nadie.

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Capítulo 13

Decides quemar el trono del Rey Rata. Te duele quemar todas esas tareas y dibujos, incluyendo tu perfecto y organizadísimo libro de notas, pero tienes que recordar que es por un buen motivo.

Tan pronto como el trono se incendia, el Rey Rata empieza a gritar "¡NO! ¡MY TRONO!"

De repente el Rey Rata empieza a encogerse y poco tiempo después vuelve al tamaño de una rata normal. Ni siquiera puede bajarse de su trono.

¡Awww ahora es adorable!

Corres de vuelta a tu clase y le cuentas a la Señora Anders sobre el Rey Rata y todo lo que pasó. No solamente te perdona por no tener tu libro de notas, también te declara el héroe más grande de la escuela

Urra!

 _ **FIN**_

(Hasta la próxima aventura de Max y Chloe)


	14. Capítulo 14

_¡Esto es muy ingenioso, Maxine y Chloe!_

 _Pero la próxima vez por favor presenten su libro de notas_

 _:) Señora Anders_


End file.
